Lovely Little Home
by Tae-Soo
Summary: Welcome to the perfect little home.
1. Business Trip

Lovely Little Home

"It's so peaceful here…"

"Yes. Indeed it is."

"Such a lovely little home…"

"I can't see myself leaving here…"

"Ever?"

"Never."

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

Thump

Thump

_Buzz_

_BUZZZZZZ_

"ugggghh…."

_BUZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Crunch_

"Stupid clock…"

A young girl grumbled from under heavy white sheets. She stretched and groggily got up from her bed. She walked across the cold wood floors and made her ways toward the bathroom. She looked at her flustered in the mirror. Her brunette locks were tangled in a mop.

"…What happened last night?"

The girl felt a sting of nausea. She grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain. The girl quickly fell by the toilet and got sick.

"Ugggh…I'm not feelin' too hot. So much for work today…"

She lifted herself slowly from the ground with struggle. The girl made her way to the phone. She walked out of bathroom and made her ways toward the living room. She reached the white wall phone. Just as she reached for the phone it rang. She picked up the phone.

"Hello….." She said tiredly.

"Anzu Masaki?" An older man replied.

"Yes, this is she."

"Oh, Ms. Masaki, this is urgent. I'll need you to fill in Mr. Kim's position today. He has been gone for quite a while ever since I sent him on that client's legal agreement. I'll need you to come down here and I'll give you the details."

"Um, sure. I…." Anzu began but was cut off by her boss.

"I'll see you here at 8:30. See you then."\

"But I….."

Click

"Damn it." Anzu grumbled. She looked over at the clock, it was 7:54 a.m.

"Ugghh…."

She made her way back to her room. She picked out her white blouse and black skirt. Anzu walked into the bathroom and readied herself. Before leaving she got into the medicine cabinet and popped some nausea medicine into her mouth.

…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

Anzu sat down and stared blankly at her boss. He was talking rather softly on the phone. He said his farewells and put down the phone.

"Ah, Ms. Masaki, just in time. I just got off the phone with Mr. Kim's wife. She's quite in a bit of a mess with her husband's disappearance and all. Poor dear is wallowing in a pool of tears. As I said earlier, I'll need you to fill in his place with that client's order. They want to buy a company share. This is vital as this is the son of South Korea's largest and most successful international trading company. If he were to buy a share of this company then that will raise our company's shares up to ten-fold in value." The porky boss drabbled on.

Anzu Masaki shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Anzu, this is very vital, not only to me but to your paycheck as well. This could make us very wealthy indeed. I'd ask someone else to do it but I have no one else in this company that can speak fluent Korean."


	2. Perfect

"It seems as though, paradise, has found me…"

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

Anzu sighed as she got off her flight. She went to luggage but her bags never showed up. This just made her day. The information said her bags might have been lost on the way and will be returned to her in the next two days.

"Great……Now I'll have nothing to wear…" She grumbled.

Anzu grabbed a taxi and made her way to the car rental. She picked up a fairly decent little white car. She pulled out and made her way through the back roads.

"My goodness, there is no out here. No wonder Korean countryside is so peaceful." Anzu said to herself and she looked out her window.

Anzu continued driving on and on and on. The country seemed endless, forever stretching out to the horizon. The evening was setting in, Anzu didn't expect for the drive to Seoul to take this long.

"What the……?" Anzu glanced out her window and saw something that made her heart stop. She was passing by the same area over and over again. She kept on driving and soon came across the same golden meadow and the same lone tree that stood in the midst of it. Anzu stopped abruptly in the middle of the road.

Anzu got of the car flustered.

"This can't be…I'm following the map."

She looked around hopelessly. That is, until she spotted a lone quaint looking house a few miles off in the meadow. Anzu was confused. She didn't remember seeing that house there before.

"Maybe someone there can help me…" Anzu thought to herself.

She made her way down the dusty road to the house that lay out in the distance.

As she got closer to the house, she began to feel heart pound harder and harder.

"I must be out of shape"

Anzu found herself on the front lawn of the house. It was, without a doubt, the most perfect looking garden. Its flowers sprouted in a small lovely area and seemed to be in full bloom. The grass was green and fresh. She saw a cute, little bench chair that faced the lone tree in the meadow. Now that Anzu was closer near the meadow area, she could make out a small wooden swing hanging from a large tree branch. The scene was quite dreamy looking. Anzu looked up at the house and felt secure and calm. A feeling of tranquility swept over her like nothing she has ever felt in her life. The house was two-stories and was a warm wooden color with peach plaster. The windows were curtained by lacy white curtains.

"Whoa, this is pretty nice." Anzu whispered to herself in awed by the house.

She snapped back to reality and walked up to the front door. The dark wooded door stood in front of her. There was a small golden door bell next to the door. Anzu pressed it and waited patiently for someone to answer. She stood for a moment and heard nothing making its way to the door so she rang it again. Nothing, but the sound of the bell echoing through the house came to pass. She tried to knock on the sturdy wooden door.

"Hello? Is anyone home? I'm Anzu Mazaki and I'd like to use your phone if you do not mind."

She knocked louder but nothing came to the door.

Anzu sighed.

"_Maybe they aren't home." _Anzu thought sadly.

Anzu turned to leave but she heard a small creaking noise. She turned to see that the door was open. She looked in curiously.

"Hello?" Anzu asked out into the house.

No answer.

"Hello?" Anzu called out again but no answer.

She sighed. She walked through the front door and stood at the entrance. She was mesmerized by the interior. It was a nice cream colored house with dark wooden floors. The furniture was small and floral. Small wall hangings with writings in Korean decorated the wall space. The stairs were of a dark wood that matched the floor and were right in front of the entrance space.

Anzu took off her shoes and walked onto the hard wooden floors. They were freezing. The floor was so cold it burnt her feet. Anzu yelped and made her way onto the carpet in the living area. She walked across the carpet and sat down on the couch nearby. She sat down and looked up at the small antic television set that sat in front of the tv.

"This place reminds me of Grandma's a little but less old feeling." She laughed to herself.

The sun was fading off into the horizon in the distance and a red glow came through the windows. The house was of a blood red color inside and out.

"Well now, it looks a lot more menacing now." Anzu said to herself.

The sun faded very quickly and the house began to grow dark. When the sun was completely out of sight, the wall lights flipped automatically on giving a warm feeling to the house.

"Nice, automatic lighting. This house has it all I swear..."

Anzu shifted herself on the couch comfortably. She looked around and wondered what other wonders lay within the house.

"_I wish I could explore this house a little more but maybe the residents of the house might come back_." Anzu thought to herself.

"I can't just go back outside in the dark. That might be a little dangerous…"

Anzu picked a distant scent. It smelt of freshly baked cookies.

"Sugar cookies?" Anzu questioned while sniffing the air.

Anzu got up from the couch and followed the scent. She made her way into a small yellow kitchen with cookies placed neatly in a small pile and stained white plate.

"Mmmm, that smells heavenly." Anzu commented

Anzu grabbed a cookie from the pile and bit into its contents. She felt a warm liquid inside. She spit it out in disgust. She looked at her half bitten cookie to see a thick white liquid pour out from the middle.

"What…?" Anzu looked closely. She dropped the cookie to the ground and hurled into the trash can. She fell to the ground shaken and weak.

"What kind of sick person….?" She said eyeing the cookie with disgust.

She lifted herself from the ground and took the pile of cookies and through it into the trash.

Anzu went to the refrigerator to look for something to wash out her mouth with.

She looked at the neatly stocked fridge and found herself some soda.

"Some house indeed…" Anzu said to herself as she opened the soda and took a small sip.

Anzu took her soda and walked around the dinning area. She looked upon the family table that sat in the middle of finely decorated room. No family photos just some wall hanging décor.

She looked upon the table and saw a large metal plate on the table. After that last incident with cookies Anzu wasn't really willing to take a peak. She moved on past the living room and found herself at beginning of the staircase. She looked up into the darkness of the upstairs. She felt a little uneasy. She slowly made her way up the stairs. Anzu moved through the darkness trying to feel along the sides of the wall for support. She found a doorknob and turned it. She felt for a light switch. She was standing in a pearly white bathroom. Everything was completely white.

"Very clean looking." Anzu commented.

She stood in front of the mirror above the sink and looked at herself. She groomed her hair a little and smiled.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself.

Anzu yawned and felt a swift feeling of fatigue throughout her entire body. She walked out of the bathroom and felt along the walls to find another door. She grabbed hold of one door knob and turned it. She turned the room's lights on and found herself standing in a small and girlish looking room. It was a soft pink and the curtains were lacy white. The furniture was childish and looked as though it belonged to a smaller girl of the house.

"What a cute little room. Too bad the bed's a little to small for my fat butt…"Anzu complained to herself.

She went along the wall and hit a dead end. She went to the other side of the hall and reached along the walls. She found and knob and turned it. She felt a strong push on her back and fell to the ground when the door slammed open. Anzu tasted the carpet and made an aggravated moan. She lifted herself up and turned on the lights.

The room was gorgeous. The walls were a dark red as were the silky bed covers. The furniture was as dark as the hard wooden floors. It had a very traditional Korean feel about it. Anzu felt warm and happy.

"This must be the master bedroom. This is beautiful, these people have taste." Anzu complimented on the décor.

Anzu shut the door behind her. She walked towards the bed area and fell right on top of it.

"I could just fall asleep like this…"

Not only was the bed was as nice as it looked, it was incredibly soft. She shifted under the covers.

"Ahhh….this is nice…." Anzu sighed.

Before she knew it, she fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………………………….

………………………………………………….

………………………………………………….

………………………………………………….

………………………………………………….

End Chapter 2


End file.
